hitlersdragonnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arike Yolkov
"You....DENSE MOTHER f%#*er!" -Arike when addressing Yuri for the first time. Background Arike Yolkov is a half succubus, half human hybrid that works as a secretive mercenary for a living. She lives in the fallout of the Chernobyl nuclear disatser in the Ukraine. She chose the life as a mercenary to see if it would grant her the excitment she was looking for. Despite the dream, the most exciting part now is the usual trader run-ins and experiementing with anomalistic phenomenons. This caused the surrounding area of her hideout to become sort of a natural barrier against preadators, as the anomalies she created were very deadly and efficient. Some shot a column of fire from the ground, some sent a shockwave of electricity to the surrounding area, some whirled their victims up and then turned them into pulp, and few were noted to distort time and space inside a bubble-like field. During her early years, she was a worker in a factory in St. Pertersburg, where she grew up. Born during the time of the revolution, she didn't have an easy life. Although once she discovered her situation, she became very insecure and hid throughout most of her days. At the time when Hitler's forces crossed from Poland into Russia, she was still trying to keep her true identity under wraps. When Stalin's representatives learned of her persistence to not work in the factories anymore, they gave her a sniper rifle and sent her straight to the front lines. "Chicken shit, to hell with her!" They said. When faced against the Reich's troops, Arike quickly let go of her insecurities and decided to fight back. Being a sniper, she had plenty of time to hone her marksmanship skills to the point of near perfection. But when her battalion was wiped out during an assault on Stalingrad, she went from working as a part of a team, to working alone. One of her nicknames, 'Mother Wolf', was earned when she used her rifle to stave off an attacking German tank with infatry support by sniping the squads and the tank commander, saving a wounded T-34 tank crew from certain doom. She had single-handedly killed 128 German Officers and 74 Enlisted men before the Russian Army retook the city. When they found her, she was busy interrogating one of the last German Tank Commanders about their next plans. The men who found her say that the walls were splattered with blood and that the bodies inside had bites and claws marks on them. After recieving her next assignment as a part of a Shock Army, she went back to providing sniper cover for her men. At the time they had moved into Seelow Hights, she had been promoted to the rank of Sergeant. Giving orders from high atop her perches where she could see the battlefield, she earned the nickname 'Stalker' since she followed those placed under her command rather closely. She was a hero to the state, but Stalin had other plans for her. Once back, Stalin wanted to personally oversee what made her rip apart the German soldiers she captured for interrogation. Trying everything from pills and serums to various types of threapies, he spared no expense in finding what made her tick. Unfortunately, he only found more and more creative ways to piss her off. Eventually, she became fed up with the experimenting and broke free from the confines of the underground lab in Siberia where they held her. She wanted no part in anything else that would help Stalin anymore, and saught sanctuary in the Siberian wilderness. Here, she earned the nickname of 'White Death' as she killed those who Stalin sent after her by evading them in the snow and mountains. She mastered the art of stealth and used it to hide herself in the snow while biding her time for the right moment to strike. In 1989, after living off the already baren land, she learned that Stalin was no longer in power, and decided that now was as excellent a time to leave the country as any. Trekking through modern cities was a bit of a culture shock, but she kept a low profile and out of sight of the KGB. When learning of the Chernobyl disaster, she saw an opporunity to begin anew, so to speak. Once in the fallout of Chernobyl, she set up a trade-route to live off of with a remote town in the surrounding area. Using it manufacture her weapons and suit, she lived a quiet life and enjoyed the constant gloomy setting in which she resided. The rain was always welcome, as before when she was a child, she ran into every thunderstorm she could find. The local traders call her 'Honey Badger', as she has the demeanor of the animal and a reputation for dealing with her people problems with force and lethality. Equipment